The Devil's Triangle
by AvieGreatest
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UP! BACK FROM HIATUS! UPDATENYA KELAMAAN MIANHE CHINGUDEULLLLLL T T Segitiga Bermuda. Para manusia juga menyebut wilayah ini sebagai, the devil's triangle. Kerajaan di tengah tengah wilayah yang tak bisa ditemukan. Tempat damai yang penuh dengan peradaban. Ya. Tak hanya manusia yang tinggal di bumi. Different. another KangTeuk story !Review please!
1. prologue

**The Devil's triangle.**

PROLOG

Bumi. Planet yang terkenal sebagai makhluk hidup yang beragam. Penghuni terutama, yaitu manusia. Mengolah bumi dari awal manusia pertama, sampai saat modern. Peradaban manusia yang bermacam-macam, suku dan budaya yang beragam, teknologi tinggi.

Namun, ada banyak hal yang tidak mereke ketahui. Salah satunya adalah..

SEGITIGA BERMUDA.

Segitiga Bermuda. Wilayah yang sangat sangat misterius dan berada di tengah-tengah laut. Wilayah yg membentang di samudra atlantik ini membentuk seperti segitiga. Para ilmuan manusia tak sanggup menjelaskan tentang kebenaran segitiga Bermuda ini. Para manusia juga menyebut wilayah ini sebagai, **the devil's triangle**.

_Their thoughts are 180 degrees different from the truth_

_ They never learn the truth_

_ Because the suspect will never exist in they world_

_ This is how we hide our existence_

Kebenaran adalah sesuatu yang susah dicari oleh manusia. Kadang, apa yang mereka pikirkan malah berbeda dari kenyataan. 'sesuatu' yang lain hidup bersama mereka. Hidup Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka.

_We are not a mystic, we are the truth_

_ We are not devils, we are civilization_

_ We are not killers, we are savior_

_ We are not humans, we are different_

Kerajaan di tengah tengah wilayah yang tak bisa ditemukan. Tempat damai yang penuh dengan peradaban. Ya. Tak hanya manusia yang tinggal di bumi. _Different._

_ if you enter this place you'll never comeback_

_ if you enter this place then you'll learn the truth_

_ if you enter this place, you're a survivor_

CAST

Main cast :

Kangin : The Vampire Prince

Leeteuk : The Dracula Prince

Siwon : personal guardian of the vampire prince

Heechul : personal guardian of the Dracula prince

Eunhyuk & Donghae : the greatest twin vampire soldier

Lee Soo Man : The king

Shindong : prime minister of human civilization

Other cast :

Yesung : a young vampire soldier

Ryeowook : the great human singer

Kyuhyun : the evil dracula soldier

Sungmin : the human of beautiful face

Hankyung : the Chinese Dracula

Kibum : the vampire soldier who likes to travel the human world

…_gimana? Prolognya bagus ga? ._. lanjut apa nggak? ._. Review pleaseeeee~~~_

_**Countinue or not…?**_


	2. Chapter 1

CONTINUE!

Genre : fantasy, drama.

Main couple : KangTeuk

Don't like, don't read~ ^^

Warning! Typos everywhere, gajeness, weird language, and etc!

CAST

Main cast :

Kangin : The Vampire Prince

Leeteuk : The Dracula Prince

Zhoumi & Henry : human artist who just got trapped in the Bermuda triangle

Siwon : personal guardian of the vampire prince

Heechul : personal guardian of the Dracula prince

Eunhyuk & Donghae : the greatest twin vampire soldier

Lee Soo Man : The king

Shindong : prime minister of human civilization

Other cast :

Yesung : a young vampire soldier

Ryeowook : the great human singer

Kyuhyun : the evil dracula soldier

Sungmin : the human of beautiful face

Hankyung : the Chinese Dracula

Kibum : the vampire soldier who likes to travel the human world

Okesip, ini cast-nya aku tambah karena kelupaan masukin Zhoumi ama Henry kkk~ oiya makasih yang udah review ya~ ^^ author seneng banget kkk~ pengen membangkitkan(?) kanTeuk couple nih! ^_^)9 yang KangTeuk shipper ayo merapat~~~ ayo banyakin review supaya KangTeuk couple bangkit! *maunya* ^^ utk opening, kita fokuskan ke ZhouRy couple dulu untuk perkenalan(?)

** Well…. Happy reading~**

-opening : arrival of new humans ( ZhouRy couple )-

Hari yang cerah di kote Seoul, korea Selatan. Matahari yang tak terlalu terik ditambah angin sepoi-sepoi yang mengundang keinginan untuk tidur. Jalanan kota seoul yang padat dengan manusia-manusia, seperti semut bertebaran, membuat kota seoul menjadi salah satu kota yang padat.

Sang duo artis yang lagi tenar-tenarnya sedang mempersiapkan diri mereka untuk terbang ke amerika. Mereka sedang menjalani world tour amerika-asia-eropa.

"mimi-ah, kita berangkat sekarang!" teriak namja imut itu. "sabar, mochi. Aku lagi rapi-rapi~" Jawab si namja tinggi. "ya! Pesawatnya mau take off!" bentak namja imut bernama 'Henry Lau' itu. (author : lol, ooc XDD ) "ne, ne~ aku udah selesai~ ayo berangkat" Zhoumi, si Namja kaki panjang itu pun lalu keluar dari kamar mandi. (*author dihajar Honeys)

"aku bosan naik pesawat pribadi," desah Zhoumi sambil melihat pemandangan di luar kaca pesawat. "apa? Kau ingin naik pesawat biasa, eoh? Kalau iya, aku bisa Tanya manager." Jawab henry. "ah paling-paling si manager itu bilang 'ya! Kau artis! Masa' naik pesawat ekonomi bla.. bla.. bla..' " Zhoumi memonyongkan bibirnya. "hi hi kau ini! Kalau manager dengar, pasti kau bakan dimarahi habis-habisan~" henry memukul pundak Zhoumi.

Zhoumi melihat peta GPS di layar tv pesawat. Diapun dapat melihat perjalanan pesawat. "ya, kau tau daerah ini?" Zhoumi menunjukkan jarinya ke layar. "aku tahu…." Jawab Henry. "….segitiga Bermuda, kan?". Seorang pegawai tiba-tiba berada di samping mereka.

"WA!" kejut mereka berdua. "Ya! Jangan tiba-tiba hadir begitu, dong!" teriak Zhoumi. "mian~ Zhoumi-ssi, saya hanya kebetulan lewat." Jawab sang pegawai sambil tersenyum."kalian sedang membicarakan segitiga Bermuda, kan? Sebentar lagi kita akan 'memasuki' tempat itu.."

.

.

.

.

"ha?" mata mereka berdua membulat. "apa maksudmu?" Tanya henry horror. "kita akan memasuki tempat itu.. bersiaplah." Pandangan pegawai itu berubah menjadi tatapan 'evil'. "saya permisi dulu. Baru selangkah pegawai itu berjalan, Zhoumi menahannya. "tunggu, siapa kau…..?" muka Zhoumi memperhatikan wajah sang pegawai yang misterius itu. Pegawai itu perlahan-lahan memutar wajahnya.

"nama saya…. Cho Kyuhyun…."

BLAAARRR!

"HYAA!"

Seisi pesawat berteriak histeris. Pesawat pribadi milik duo artis ini tiba-tiba disambar petir yang entah darimana asalnya. Pesawat pun oleng dan tak terkendalikan. Semua lampu di dalam pesawat padam membuat seisi persawat bertambah histeris.

"a…ada apa ini!?" teriak Zhoumi. "ba-barusan apa? Petir!?" sambung Henry. Pegawai misterius yang menyapa mereka berdua hilang entah kemana. "ke-kemana pegawai tadi…?" bingung Zhoumi. "mimi-ah! Bukan waktunya untuk bertanya seperti itu! Kita harus-" belum selesai Henry berbicara, petir lain ikut menyambar, kali ini makin keras dan membuat sayap bagian kanan pesawat terbakar.

.

.

.

.

Mimpi. Seperti mimpi. Hal ini bagaikan sesuatu seperti mimpi. Begitu yang dipikirkan Zhoumi. Mereka harus menyelamatkan diri mereka. "ayo kita ke ruang pilot!" ucap Zhoumi. Saat mereka membuka pintu, mereka dikejutkan oleh mayat-mayat pegawai-pegawai yang terkulai bersimbah darah akibat benturan-benturan dari pesawat. "ukh…" henry tak tahan bila melihat darah. Zhoumi yg berada didepannya hanya bisa terdiam. Tak mempercayai apa yang ada di depan mereka.

"TUAN! Anda yak seharusnnya ada di sini! Kita harus menyelamatkan diri dengan pelampung ini.. tak ada cara lain selain mendarat darurat di tengah laut!" ucap pegawai wanita yang merupakan satu-satunya pegawai yang selamat. "MWO?! Kau gila?" teriak Zhoumi. "tak ada cara lain, mimi-ah!" henry mengambil pelampung yang dipegang oleh sang pegawai.

Pesawat benar benar hilang kendali dan mulai jatuh. "mochi-ah! Kau sudah pakai pelampungnya!?" teriak Zhoumi. "sudah! Kita harus loncat!" balas Henry. "i..ini terlalu berbahaya!" takut Zhoumi. "YA! ZHOUMI! Lebih berbahaya jika tetap di dalam! Kita bisa hancur!" bentak Henry kesal karena kekeraskepalaan Zhoumi. "bukan itu yang kumaksud! Nanti bagaimana jika kau kedinginan di laut!?" sambung Zhoumi. "….pokoknya kita harus…"

BUUUUUMMMMMMMM!

.

.

.

Seorang Namja tampan tengah duduk di sebuah kursi di tengah-tengah ruangan yang megah. Pakaian mewah dengan berbagai permata yang menempel ditambah dengan sedikit jubah di punggungnya membuat dirinya tampil sangat elegan. Tubuh yang berisi dan dada yang sangat bidang itu menambah poin elegan yang ia punya. Cincin-cincin rubi juga menghiasi jemarinya. Tampak ia sedang memegang 'pin' segitiga berwarna biru muda yang tersemat di dadanya.

Tiba-tiba, seorang namja tinggi memasuki ruangan tersebut. "pangeran, ada sebuah pesawat yang jatuh di 'guide island' sebelah utara. Sepertinya pesawat itu tidak datang dari wilayah ini. Melainkan dari wilayah manusia yang berada diluar segitiga Bermuda." pengawal namja itu melapor kepada sang 'pangeran'.

"kita pergi kesana, Siwon." Jawab sang pangeran. Ia lalu berdiri dan mulai berjalan sambil ditemani pengawal pribadi yang ia panggil 'siwon' itu.

"baik, pangeran!"

.

.

.

.

Zhoumi membuka matanya perlahan membuka matanya. Belum beberapa saat ia membuka mata, ia merasakan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. "ngh….". ia mengerang kesakitan. Dilihatnya sekitarnya. Kabur. "…..mochi..". dipanggilnya Henry. Tak ada jawaban. "mochi-ah…". Iapun menoleh kea rah lain. Dilihatnya Henry yang tergeletak lemas jauh dari jangkauannya.

"Mochi-ah…..". tak ada respon dari henry. "mo.."

"_kau baik-baik saja?"_

Zhoumi kaget mendengar suara asing tersebut. "….." ia tak menjawab. Susah baginya untuk bicara. Rasa sakitnya menghalang suaranya untuk keluar.

Seseorang memegang bahunya. "kau akan baik-baik saja.". siapa dia? Pikir Zhoumi. Wajah yang tak jelas baginya. Yang dia lihat hanya bayang-bayang seorang namja dengan dada bidang. "…kau…siapa.." Tanya Zhoumi lirih.

**"aku, Vampire Prince. Welcome to The Devil's Triangle"**

**.**

Nyehehe~~MIANNNN pendek ._. and.. mian ya, KangTeuk shipper ._. disini KangTeuk-nya belum hadir karena ini baru awal-awalnya.. di next chapter aku akan memfokuskan Ke KangTeuk~~ ne? ^^

MIND TO REVIEW?

Balasan review prologue :

-TanSintha-AnakHanChul : makasih udah review!^^ ini udah lanjut~~ kkk aku lupa masukin ZhouRy-nya ._."" mian~ tapi, sekarang aku masukkan ^^ thx skali lagi!

-uchihaputry : kangteuk! '-')9 *merapat* yupz main couple-nya KangTeuk^^ tapi di chapter ini karena awal-awal, ZhouRy dlu, di chap slanjutnya baru KangTeuk sepenuhnya. Thx for the review!^^

-DenisPark : udah lanjuuuut~ makasih, ya! ^_^iyanih KangTeuk udah hampir musnah- T-T ayo bangkit KangTeuk! *angkat banner KangTeuk* sip ini udh lanjut^^ thx for review~~

PLZ REVIEW AGAIN!^^


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2!

Genre : fantasy, drama.

rate : K

Main couple : KangTeuk

other couples : KyuMin, ZhouRy, EunHae, YeWook, SiBum, HanChul.

Don't like, don't read~ ^^

Warning! Typos everywhere, gajeness, weird language, and etc!

CAST

Main cast :

Kangin : The Vampire Prince

Leeteuk : The Dracula Prince

Zhoumi & Henry : human artist who just got trapped in the Bermuda triangle

Siwon : personal guardian of the vampire prince

Heechul : personal guardian of the Dracula prince

Eunhyuk & Donghae : the greatest twin vampire soldier

Lee Soo Man : The king

Shindong : prime minister of human civilization

Other cast :

Yesung : a young vampire soldier

Ryeowook : the great human singer

Kyuhyun : the evil dracula soldier

Sungmin : the human of beautiful face

Hankyung : the Chinese Dracula

Kibum : the vampire soldier who likes to travel the human world

HAPPY READING!

Seorang namja tampan sedang berdiri di atap sebuah bangunan megah . namja dengan mata unik dan alis mata agak tebal. Ditatapnya seorang namja lain, yg sedang berjalan memasuki bangunan tersebut sambil didampingi pengawal pribadi-nya.

"tuan, para tetinggi 'dracula' sudah menunggu," ucap namja cantik yang sedari tadi berada disebelah namja tampan tersebut. Namja tampan itu menoleh dan memperlihat senyumannya. Lesung pipinya pun terlihat jelas dari pipi sebelah kirinya.

"ayo pergi."

Mereka berduapun diselimuti asap hitam dan menghilang.

.

.

.

.

Namja tampan-sang pangeran- menatapi atap bangunan yg akan ia masuki. Dilihatnya segumpal asap hitam diatas bangunan tersebut,

"…hyung." Ucap namja tersebut.

"ada apa, pangeran….?" Tanya pengawal pribadinya, yg ia panggil 'Siwon' itu.

"….tidak ada. Ayo." Jawab sang pangeran.

Merekapun masuk bangunan tersebut. Bangunan yang disebut 'rumah sakit' itu tidak terlalu ramai karena hanya dugunakan untuk para bangsawan dan anggota kerajaan.

Ya, ini adalah kerajaan 'the devil's triangle'. Kerajaan yang mempunyai 3 jenis penghuni. Vampire, Dracula, dan… satu lagi, manusia. Manusia 'special' yang tak sengaja memasuki wilayah segitiga Bermuda, menusia yang 'selamat'.

"ah…. Annyeong hasseyo, Siwon-ssi." Sapa seorang suster yang sedang bertugas.

"annyeong. Pangeran Kangin akan menjenguk namja yang kemarin kubawa kesini." Jawab siwon. Para suster mengangguk meng-iyakan perkataan Siwon. Suster itupun mengecek daftar-daftar nama pasien.

Semua orang yang ada di rumah sakit membungkuk sebagai tanda penghormatan kepada 'sang pangeran' yang tengah berada disana. Sang pangeran menjawab semua penghormatan orang-orang dengan sebuah senyuman. Matanya pun berubah sipit, membuat seluruh suster dan wanita yang berada disana 'geregetan' melihat wajah tampan sang pangeran Kangin.

"sebelah sini." Ajak suster tadi.

"kajja, Siwon-ah."

.

.

.

.

"…..ngh… Mochi-ah…. Mo..chi.." desah seorang Zhoumi yang sedang terbarng di sebuah ranjang ruangan luas. Namja tersebut menggeliat sambil terus memanggil nama yang sama.

"mocha-ah!" teriaknya setelah itu.

Ia tiba-tiba terbangun seperti baru mengalami mimpi buruk. Matanya membulat. Keringatnya mulai bercucuran. Sejenak dia terdiam.

"hah…. Hah…" Zhoumi menggerakkan kepalanya. Ia melihat sekitarnya.

"ini…. Dimana…?"

CKLEK.

Pintu kamarnya terbuka. Dia melihat dua namja yang masuk ke ruangannya. Salah satu terlihat familiar.

"kau sudah bangun," ucap namja itu yang tak lain adalah pangeran Kangin.

"kau boleh keluar" ucap siwon kepada sang suster. Sang suster pun keluar dari ruangan dan menutup pintu kamar.

Zhoumi menatap horror kedua namja yang ad didepannya. Apa ia diculik? Tidak, kalau diculik, mana mungkin ia diberikan fasilitas semewah ini. Pikirnya. "….siapa… kalian?" tanyanya was was. "….MO-MOCHI-AH!" ia tiba-tiba berteriak menyebut nama seseorang yg tiba-tiba terlewat pikirannya.

"tenang, kau aman disini." Ucap Kangin menenangkan Zhoumi. Dia berjalan menuju Zhoumi.

"mana mochi…." Ucap Zhoumi dengan wajah khawatir. Dia meremas selimut dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Kangin tak menjawab apapun. "aku ingin menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan kepadamu. Setelah itu, kau bisa menanyakan apapun kepadaku." Ia duduk di kursi yang berada disebelah kasur.

"…." Zhoumi tak menjawab apapun. Dia hanya melihat kangin dengan mata penuh kekhawatiran.

"kenapa kau melewati daerah ini? Kau tahu, kan, wilayah ini adalah segitiga Bermuda?" Kangin melontarkan pertanyaan pertama pada Zhoumi.

"….mana kutahu… pilot pesawatku yang membawa pesawat. Dia yang biasanya membawa kami terbang ke Negara lain, aku tak tahu alasannya mengapa ia membawa kami ke segitiga Bermuda…" jawab Zhoumi tanpa menatap kangin.

"….." kangin sedikit berpikir. Ia menggigit bibirnya. "apa ada yang aneh saat sebelum kejadian?" tanyanya lagi.

"…" Zhoumi menjelajahi isi otaknya. "ada… seorang pegawai yang aneh.. dia sangat misterius… saat kami mendekati segitiga Bermuda, pegawai itu tiba-tiba muncul dan mengatakan 'kita akan memasuki wilayah itu, bersiaplah'. Aku tak mengerti maksudnya, tapi….. kurasa, dia dalang dibalik semua ini.."

Kangin sedikit membulatkan matanya. Lalu matanya beralih memandang siwon seakan 'mengirim' kode kepada pengawalnya itu. "lalu…..?" kangin bertanya lagi.

"…dia sempat menyebutkan namanya… uhhh…. Siapa…. Ah, dia bilang namanya 'Cho Kyuhyun'!" Zhoumi mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang kedua namja yang sedang meng-introgasinyaanya.

Kali ini kedua namja itu benar-benar kaget. Kangin menyandarkan pundaknya, lalu menopang kepalanya dengan tangannya. "….jadi begitu….." bisiknya.

"sudah cukup? Sekarang biarkan aku bertanya! Dimana moch—Henry!?" Tanya Zhoumi dengan nada yang agak tinggi.

"namja yang ikut bersamamu tiba-tiba menghilang sesaat sebelum kami menghampirinya untuk memberi pertolongan." Jelas siwon, ia lalu mendekati Zhoumi.

"MWORAGO!?" Zhoumi mengangkat kepalanya lagi dan membulatkan matanya. "dia menghilang?! apa maksudmu, eoh!?" teriaknya.

"kami berasumsi.. dia diculik….." lanjut siwon. Dia mengepalkan tangannya. Seolah merasa bersalah kepada Zhoumi.

"…a..aniya….". zhoumi menundukkan kepalanya lagi. Mukanya memerah. Tangannya kembali meremas selimut, sampai-sampai urat tangannya kelihatan.

"mianhae…. Tapi kami tahu siapa pelakunya." Perkataan Kangin membuat Zhoumi kaget.

"nuguya?!" tanyanya keras.

"The Dracula."

Jawaban simple. Namun zhoumi tak dapat mencerna maksud dari jawaban Kangin. Dracula? Maksudnya drakula yang ada di dongeng-dongeng itu? Pikir zhoumi.

"ya! Apa maksudmu….."

Kangin beranjak dari kursinya dan mulai berjalan menjauhi Zhoumi menuju pintu. Siwon mengikuti pangerannya.

"ya! Apa maksudmu!? Kau kira ini dongeng, eoh!? " Zhoumi tampak mulai kesal karena Kangin tak kunjung menjelaskan maksudnya.

"ini bukan dongeng, ini nyata. Kau telah memasuki segitiga Bermuda, jadi kau akan mengetauhi 'kebenaran', tunggulah." Hanya itu penjelasan Kangin. Ia lalu membuka pintu kamar.

Zhoumi yang daritadi menganga tambah tercengang saat melihat bola mata namja bertubuh kekar itu. Seolah tak mempercayai apa yang ia lihat, dia tak sempat mengedipkan matanya.

"….matanya….. merah…?"

BLAM

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Kangin-ah, coba kau lihat pulau itu!"_

_ "ne, hyung. Pulau 'humans' kan?"_

_ "kata appa, disana penghuninya manusia semua."_

_ "aku tak pernah kesana… tapi, menurutku itu benar. Appa yang bilang sih.."_

_ "jinjja? Suatu hari kita kesana, ne?"_

_ "ya, hyung, apa nanti kita tak dibilang orang ane sama manusia disana?"_

_ "untuk apa? Kangin-ah, ini segitiga Bermuda! mereka tahu, kok kita juga berada disini!"_

_ "bukannya manusia tidak tahu tentang keberdaan kita, hyung?"_

_ " itu bagi para manusia yang berada di luar segitiga Bermuda. Ah, kau masih muda. Masih belum saatnya untuk tahu"_

_ "ya, hyung. Aku sudah 10 tahun.. 10!"_

_ "lalu? Haha, tenang saja. Kapanpun kau ingin bertanya, aku akan selalu disampingmu"_

_ "jinjjayo?"_

_ "ne…"_

"….Leeteuk-hyung….".

Siwon menatap wajah majikannya dengan bingung.

"ngigo," ucapnya. "pangeran….?" panggil siwon.

Kangin daritadi tertidur di kursi istana sambil menopang kepalanya. Sepertinya dia habis berpikir, lalu, tertidur. Pikir siwon. Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sambil menghela nafasnya.

"lagi-lagi kau menyebut namanya, pangeran" ia pun sedikit tertawa. Diambilnya kain sutra yang terlipat rapi disebelah kursi, lalu menyelimuti Kangin dengan kain tersebut. Setelah selesai, ia bejalan keluar dari ruangan. Membiarkan pangerannya beristirahat.

.

.

.

.

"Hyukjae-ah! hae-ah!" teriak namja manis berbibir unik sambil melambai-lambai tangannya. Ia tersenyum melihat dua namja yang ia panggil menoleh tanda bahwa kedua namja itu mendengar panggilannya.

"ya! Sudah kubilang, hentkan panggilan itu! Bisa hancur reputasiku!" kesal namja berambut pirang tersebut. "aku juga! Aku juga sudah bilang, kau memanggilku dengan nama 'Donghae' saja, Hae itu panggilan eomma-ku!"

Para namja –kecuali namja bernama 'Donghae'- tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar perkataan si namja tampan tersebut.

"haha! Padahal kau prajurit yang hebat, bisa-bisanya malu jika dipanggil 'hae', hahahaha!" tawa sungmin menjadi-jadi.

"s-sudah..sudah…. nanti diliatin orang.. pffft" lanjut si Hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk sambil menahan tawanya dengan susah payah.

"Ya! Stop…. Ini pulau humans… bisa-bisa kita bisa jadi bahan percakapan mereka.. err… apa itu… oh, ya! Gosip!" lanjut Donghae takut-takut.

"tenang-tenang. Disini gossip hanya untuk para manusia-manusia yang ada di sini kok," jelas Sungmin, si namja manis. "ayo, sebentar lagi Ryeowook akan konser!" lanjutnya.

"benar juga! Bisa-bisa dia ngambek dan nggak mau buatin kita makanan kalau kita tidak melihat konsernya." Santai Eunhyuk.

"Dasar kau, Hyukjae." Cengir Donghae.

"YA!" teriak Eunhyuk kesal.

"ngomong-ngomong, mana Yesung-hyung?" potong Sungmin dengan polosnya.

"hari ini dia ada urusan." Jawab Donghae.

"hah? Urusan apa?" Tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Dracula," Ucap Eunhyuk mulai serius.

"apa yang terjadi….?" Sungmin sedikit memperlambat jalannya. Menatap Eunhyuk dengan serius.

"kemarin ada pesawat dari luar yang jatuh di Guide Island sebelah utara. Yah, itu tak direncanakan oleh para petinggi vampire." Jelas Donghae lagi.

"biasanya, para petinggi membawa masuk para manusia mengggunakan 'Portal' yang langsung terhubung di pusat Pulau Vampire. Tapi kali ini, caranya terlalu kejam, semua awak kapal dibunuh, hanya 2 orang yang selamat." Eunhyuk menjelaskan sembil menendang batu yang ada di sepanjang jalan.

"…..ini semua diluar sepengetahuan kami." Donghae menatap Sungmin.

Sungmin membulatkan matanya. Solah mengerti tatapan Donghae. "itu artinya….."

"para Dracula." Singkat Eunhyuk.

"…."

Mereka terdiam. Berpikir sejenak.

"…..jadi, Yesung-hyung sedang menyelidiki kasus ini?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Ne," Jawab EunHae.

"….kalau menyangkut Dracula, berarti…." Sungmin menjeda perkataannya. "..Pangeran Leeteuk…"

Mereka kembali terdiam. Namun keheningan mereka dipecahkan oleh teriakan merdu namja manis dari ujung jalan. "YAAAAAAAA! SUNGMIN-AH! EUNHYUK-AH! DONGHAE-AH!"

"wookie." Ucap Sungmin.

Ryeowook –sang penyanyi yang tadi mereka bicarakan- berlari menghampiri tiga namja tersebut. Tanpa basa-basi ia langsung menarik tangan Sungmin.

"ayo cepat- eh, mana Yeye-hyung- eh, maksudku Yesung-hyung…." Tanya Ryeowook.

"dia ada urusan penting, Wookie." Jawab Donghae.

Ryeowook menggembungkan pipinya. "huuuh. Yasudah, lah! Kalian, ayo masuk, konsenya sudah mau mulai!" Ajaknya.

"ne, ne~ nanti masakkan kami sesuatu, ya, wookie?" Sungmin melakukan 'Aegyo', diikuti oleh Eunhyuk.

"aish, iya, iya! Kalian ini pikirnnya makan mulu. Cepat masuk, eoh!?"

"NE~~~~~~~~~~~~" ketiga namja itupun memasuki wilayah konser melupakan topik pembicaraan mereka sebelumnya.

Dari kejauhan, terlihat namja tampan berkulit putih dengan wajah 'evil' sedang menatap gerak-gerik Sungmin dari kejauhan. Senyuman smirk-nya keluar saat Sungmin tidak sengaja melihat namja itu sekilas, namun tetap tidak menyadari bahwa namja tersebut sedang menatapnya. Namja itu Mengeluarkan tering panjangnya lalu tiba-tiba menghilang ditelam asap hitam.

.

.

.

.

"pangeran, Kim Joongwoon, prajurit dari Vampire Island datang kesini, Dracula Island. Dia meminta izin untuk menemui anda, apa anda menerimanya?" seorang prajurit berkebangsaan china menghadap pangerannya.

"Yesung?" Jawab Sang Pangeran.

"Ne, Pangeran"

"apa maunya? Kenapa tiba-tiba?" potong namja cantik pengawal pribadi sang Dracula prince.

"tidak apa-apa, Heechul-ah" Sang Pangeran mengangkat tangannya.

Heechul, sang pengawal, menundukkan kepalanya lelu berbisik kepada Sang Pangeran. "dia mungkin saja berbahaya, pangeran Leeteuk"

Pangeran Leeteuk membuka 'hoodie' yang menutupi kepalanya. Terlihatlah wajah tampan yang daritadi tersembunyi dibalik kain hoodie-nya.

"biarkan dia masuk."

Ahhhh~ akirnya bisa ngetik juga… setelah UTS, bebaaaassss~

Mian, ya, agak lama di update ._. inspirasiku ga keluar2(?) sih..

Review please (_ _)

*Balesan pertanyaan di review chap 2

uchihaputry : gomawo ya nasehatnyaaa ^^ author seneng banget ehe(?) keep it up(?)

SSungMine & desroschan : ng… official pairings? Liet aja kelanjutannya(?) *ga jwb pertanyaan(?)*

kanginbrother : kkk sori ya krg panjang ._. Tp chapter ini udh lumayan panjang~

dindaR : tenang~ semua pairings ada~ thx for review ^^

umi elf teukie : misi saya melestarikan kangteuk '-')9

Beakren : couple2 nya kyk biasa kok~ ^^ KangTeuk, KyuMin, YeWook, SiBum, EunHae, ZhouRy, HanChul, …kecuali Shindong ._. shindong ama Lee So man(?) *dibunuh*

Arumfishy : mochi? Emmm~ dia kenapa ya~~~~~? (?) *ditabok* klw kamu baca chap ini, mungkin akan sedikit tahu apa yg terjadi dg mochi~ J baca ya~

Nurhanita Clouds Elf : perbedaan Vampire dan Dracula? ._. hmm.. kalo disini, perbedaannya, aku buka dikit ya~ klw vampire, seperti darah biru (bangsawan) dan mungkin agak lebih lemah dari dracula. Kalau Dracula, kesannya seperti peskuan(?) errr.. pakai jubah2 kyk gitu(?) ada penutup kepala. Mereka menjurus ke.. seperti persembahan gitu. Seperti di MV EXO yg MAMA itu loh, pake jubah2 ._. apa penjelasannya udh cukup? Kalau masih bingung, nanti aku akan upload gambar yg kubuat utk ff ini ^^ ok chingu~? Thx yaa~~

nami asuma : annyeong^^ knapa kamu bisa tau namaku—(?) *jelas ketulis(?)* ini udh apdet~ thx ya~

mind to review (again)? ^^


	4. Chapter 3

"LEETEUK HYUNG!"

"pangeran!?"

Siwon yang sedari tadi berdiri di dekat jendela terkaget karena teriakan pangeran Kangin yang menembus kesunyian singgasana.

"hhhh…. Siwonnie….." keringat bercucuran dari wajah Kangin. Mendengar sang pangeran menyebut namanya dengan bahasa yg 'tidak formal', Siwon pun menjawab, "Kangin hyung, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"mimpi itu lagi… sial, akhir-akhir ini mimpi itu menghantuiku….."

"mimpi yang pernah kau ceritakan dulu?"

"..yah, semacam itulah.. tapi lama kelamaan mimpi itu semakin memburuk. Pertanda apa ini Siwonnie..?"

"….."

Siwon tidak menjawab pertanyaan sang pangeran. Dia hanya bisa terdiam. "diluar sepengetahuanku, hyung…"

"aish…" kangin memegang kepalanya. "sudah cukup istirahatnya.. Yesung hyung sudah balik?"

"belum, hyung" jawab siwon sambil memandangi jam.

"Dia belum balik juga? Sudah berapa lama ini..?!" kangin mulai geram dan beranjak mengambil jas 'pangeran'nya. "ayo kita susul dia,"

"tunggu dulu, hyung—" hambat siwon.

"tunggu apa lagi, siwon-ah?!"

"…kau baru tertidur selama 15 menit…."

"…" Kangin menaikkan alis matanya dan beralih memandangi jam. "….kenapa tidak bilang daritadi…" kesalnya.

.

.

.

"ada perlu apa, Yesung-ah?" Pangeran Berjubah merah pekat itu melepas pangkuan tangannya dari dagunya. Tampak segelintir perasaan bingung terlihat di wajahnya.  
"Dracula prince. Bukan.. pangeran Leeteuk. Ada sebuah kasus yang terjadi lagi di wilayah kita. ingin menanyakan beberapa hal kepada anda" . Yesung pun memulai pembicaaannya.

"teruskan"

"Kemarin, ada sebuah pesawat yang meledak di sekitar perbatasan. kali ini kajediannya terjadi lagi lagi di 'Guide Island' sebelah Guardian, ada dua orang yang selamat. Tapi kami hanya menemukan satu orang." Lanjut Yesung.

Pernyataan yesung membuat Leeteuk tambah bingung. Tampak Heechul, Pengawal pribadi Pangeran Leeteuk memasang wajah 'curiga' dan menatap namja satu lagi Yang tengah berdidi disampingnya. Namja itu juga memasang wajah yang lebih 'smirk' disbanding Heechul.

"lalu? Apa hubungannya dengan kemi?" Heechul membuang wajah 'smirk' nya dan menggantinya dengan wajah kesal yang terkesan 'akting'.

"karena kejadian ini terjadi didekat pulau 'Dracula', aku hanya ingin menanyai kalian. Bukan mencurigai kalian." Jawab Yesung dengan tenang.

"aku tak peduli kau curiga atau tidak. Selama ada kasus ini, kalian selalu saja mendatangi kami seakan-akan kami pelakunya!" Heechul mulai meninggikan volume suaranya daan berjalan menghampiri Yesung.

Langsung saja, sang Pangeran yang daritadi diam dengan secepat kilat menghentikan Heechul.

"Heechul-ah. Sudahlah. Tidak ada salahnya mereka menanyakan beberapa informasi. Kita ini sekutu." Leeteuk menatap Heechul dengan tajam.

Sang pengawal hanya diam dan melepaskan tangannya yang digenggam sang pangeran.

"nah, Yesung-ah. Aku akan memberitahumu apa yang kutahu. Selama ini, yang menangani manusia adalah para petinggi vempire, kan?" Leeteuk melanjutkan pembicaraan dengan senyum 'angelic' nya.

"Benar, pangeran. Namun akhir-akhir ini keadaan semakin memburuk. Setiap ada manusia yang masuk ke sini, tak lagi melewati portal….. hampir semua tidak selamat. Ini tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Ini diluar pikiran kami" Jelas Yesung.

Leeteuk hanya diam. Dia memegang dagunya, berpikir keras.

"pokoknya Pangeran Leeteuk sudah memberitahukan informasinya. Itu sudah cukup!" Heechul kembali masuk dalam percakapan.

"…..mungkin" Yesung, tak bereaksi atas bentakan Heechul. Seperti biasa, dia hanya tenang, tak bergeming.

"Terima kasih atas waktunya, Pangeran Leeteuk." Diapun membungkuk dan berbalik menjauhi Sang pangeran dan pengawalnya. "…yah, itulah hanya itulah yang selalu kalian jawab." Bisiknya yang hampir tak terdengar. Bahkan para Dracula yang pendengarannya sangat tajam, tak mendengar apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

"aku akan kembali ke istana. Terima kasih banyak. Ini juga mewakili perkataan Pangeran Vempire, Kangin,"

"annyeong." Yesung langsung saja ia tiba-tiba menghilang.

"…" Leeteuk hanya terdiam. "apa yang sebenarnya terjadi…? Heechul-ah, apa ada yang kau rahasiakan dariku?" Leeetuk menatap Heechul dengan matanya yang lembut.

"tentu saja tidak, pangeran." Heechul menjawab sambil membungkuk hormat didepan pangerannya. Para pengawal lainpun ikut membungkuk menghadap Leeteuk.

"…."

.

.

.

Kangin, yang daritadi bolak-balik mengelilingi ruangan, mulai muak menunggu Yesung yang tak kunjung kembali. Sang pengawal hanya berdiri menatap pangeran yang emosinya sudah memuncak itu.

"AAGHH! Kemana saja kau Joungwoon-ah!?" Kangin mengepalkan tangannya dan meluapkan emosinya yang sudah dartadi ia pendam.

"apakah aku tampak begitu muda sehingga kau tak memanggilku 'Hyung', Kangin-ah?" Tiba-tiba saja Yesung berada di belakannga dengan tampang kesal.

"balik juga kau, hyung!" Jawab Kangin tanpa mencerna pertanyaan Yesung.

Siwon hanya menggeleng-geleng kepalanya dengan tampang 'dasar-pangeranku-ini'.

"Lalu? Ada informasi baru?" Lanjut Kangin.

Yesung yang daritadi berjalan menjauhu Kangin, tak menjawab apa-apa.

"hyung..?"

Siwon dan Kangin saling bertatapan satu sama lain. "apa ada sesuatu, hyung?" Tanya Kangin lagi.

Yesung tidak merespon, dia hanya berdiri, dan kemudian berbalik dengan wajah yang….. Mengerikan.

"…..!?" Tampak Sang pangeran dan Sang pengawal mulai gelisah. _Sepertinya ada sesuatu._ Itulah yang ada di benak mereka. merekapun mulai bercucuran keringat. "tak apa, hyung. Beri tahu saja kami."

"APA KALIAN SUDAH MEMBERI MAKAN DDANGKOMA-KU, HAH?"

"….."

"….."

"YAAMPUN HYUNG KAU MENAKUTI KAMI"

"Lihat ini! Dia terlihat lemas!" Yesung mengeluarkan Kura-kura kesayangannya sambil mengelus-elus tempurungnya.

"S-Sejak kapan dia berada disitu…!?" teriak Kangin kaget.

"keberadaannya tak menentu, kadang aku menemukannya didepan toilet wanita. Entah apa yang dia lakukan.." Ujar Siwon yang disambut tampang 'are-you-kidding-me' Kangin.

"awas kalau lain kali kalian tidak memberinya makan lagi!" Yesung menjentikkan jarinya, dan seperti sulap, Sekantung makanan kura-kura tiba tiba muncul. "nah, Ddangkoma, makan yang banyak ya. Biar jadi Vampire yang hebat."

"…Sejak kapan Kura-kura jadi Vempire.." ucap Kangin diikuti sweat drop-nya.

"oko, hyung. Kami serius. Apa kau mendapat informasi baru?" Tegas Siwon.

"sama seperti sebelumnya." Jawab Yesung singkat. "tak ada informasi baru." Lanjutnya sambil member makan Ddangkoma.

"…dari dulu seperti itu. Apa yang mereka pikirkan?" ujar Kangin sambil berpikir.

"Kangin-ah. Aku ingin pergi ke rumah sakit." Yesung, setelah selesai memberi makan kura-kuranya berdiri tegap dan menatap Kangin serius.

"untuk apa?"

"aku akan menemui orang itu."

"manusia itu?" Jelas siwon.

"Ya"

"…" Kangin Hanya diam. Dia mengerti apa yang akan Yesung lakukan. Dari matanya, dia bisa mengerti.

_Ada segelintir 'ketertarikan' di matanya. _

"baiklah, hyung. Lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan."

.

.

.

Namja tinggi yang daritadi menatapi pemandangan luar jendela, tak henti-hentinya menyebut nama yang taka sing baginya. Henry.

"dimana kau..?" bisiknya.

Tiba-tiba. Pintu yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat ia duduk terbuka. Diapun menoleh, mencoba melihat siapa yang masuk ke ruangannya. _Apa pria aneh itu lagi? _Pikirnya.

Namun, Perkiraannya salah. Orang yang kali ini masuk tak lain adalah Yesung.

"…Siapa kau?" Tanya Zhoumi was-was.

"maaf mengganggumu." Jawab Yesung seperti biasa, tenang.

"mau apa kau….?" Zhoumi mulai curiga terhadap namja yang berada didepannya ini.

"aku hanya ingin mengajakmu berbicara"

"Bicara apa…?

Yesung, tampak mulai tersenyum. Menganggap namja tinggi yang berada didepannya ini menerima 'ajakan'nya.

**_"I will tell you the truth, Truth that the Prince once said to you."_**

MAAF YAH SAYA AUTHOR YANG GA DISIPLIN, UDATENYA KELAMAAN (_ _)

Bukan Cuma kelamaan, tapi TERLALU kelamaan. Klw diinget-inget, trakhir saya upload ff ini pas… akhir tahun….

*KABUR BRO*

Jeogmal mianhanda chingudeul TT_TT

Oh iya, gomawo yah yang udah review mnurut chingudeul sebaiknya ff abal ini dilanjut ga…? ._. Updatenya kelamaan soalnya- -_-""""

dan mian agak kependekan .-.

=GAMSAHAMNIDA, FOR THOSE WHO READ MY FF=

MIND TO REVIEW (AGAIN) FOLKS?


End file.
